


Red

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Flogging, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Safeword Use, Whartenberg Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Pain can be a release, a revelation, and an experience.  But even scenes between trusted partners and longtime lovers can take a turn.    When Levi gets too lost in the pleasure of the flogger to realize something is wrong, Eren is there to ensure he is safe.Written for Day 5: Sadism and Masochism





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Safewords are there for a reason, to keep you safe. Even a dominant needs to safeword sometimes. This isn't smut, in the traditional sense, but I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

"Today is not going to be like last weekend, Levi. It will be neither soft, nor sweet, nor gentle. You will get that later, but tonight, right now, I'm going to hurt you. Do you understand, Levi?"

Levi blinked up from where he was kneeling on the floor, palms face up as the backs of his hands pressed into his firm, pale thighs. Levi's eyes shone with excitement, brilliant silver shimmering with enthusiasm, tinged with just a little fear. He met Eren's gaze, icy but full of fire. Levi believed for just a moment that he could see the sadistic thoughts organizing themselves in Eren's mind as Levi looked up from his position on the floor like a wounded animal observing its predator. He felt so small as Eren prowled closer. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the night ahead, before opening them and resting his gaze on the toes of Eren's perfectly polished dress shoes. Levi knocked his knuckles once against the hardwood floor, the signal for green snapping the tension in the room.

Eren placed the rope between his teeth, grinning around it as he lifted and spun Levi around, pushing him against the wall for support. Levi would always get weak as the ropes bit into him and with the night he had planned, Eren didn't want to risk his partner's safety. He pressed a tan hand between pale shoulder blades, knocking Levi's legs apart gently with his feet.

"Ready, kitten?" Eren asked, watching as Levi licked his lips, nodding and letting out a soft hum in response. Running a palm down each of Levi's arms Eren grasped them at the wrist, pulling them up until they were crossed in the small of Levi's back. Eren could already feel Levi sway, the anticipation building within him as he waited for Eren to make the first loop.

Eren wound the rope around Levi's wrists, pulling the end through the loop and knotting it with only a finger's width of space for movement. Levi shivered as the rope tightened. 

Eren chuckled, "I've barely tied the first knot, Levi, and I've got something more involved than usual in mind." Levi squirmed as Eren took a step back, letting the rope go slack and brush against the back of Levi's thighs.

"P--Please, sir," Levi whispered returning to his former posture as Eren ran a warm finger up his spine.

"As you wish, kitten," Eren smirked. He picked up the end of the rope, pulling it up to Levi's left shoulder then stepped closer, caging Levi in and pressing against the shorter man's back as he pulled the end of the rope across Levi's chest. Eren pressed his lips to the sensitive skin behind Levi's ear, reveling in the hitch of Levi's breath as he trailed open mouth kisses down the pale expanse laid out before him.

Levi keened as Eren pulled the running end of the wrap through the stem of the loop at Levi's wrists and tightened, feeling the bite of the ropes as they were pulled taught. Eren hummed, unsatisfied with the current placement and watching as Levi bit his lip, steeling himself against the drag of ropes against skin as they were moved. Once satisfied with the centering, Eren finished the knot before repeating the process.

Levi dared to look down, groaning as felt the strain in his shoulders and back as Eren finished wrapping the ends around the stem. Levi began to fidget, knowing that this was usually where the tie ended, unless they were using a spreader bar, and began to turn around before he received any instruction from Eren. He heard a growl behind him before he was pushed forcefully back against the wall. loud smacks ringing through the room as Eren unleashed a series of spanks against Levi's ass.

"Did I say you could move?" Eren ground out between clenched teeth. Levi gasped as his body was pressed against the wall before him, his already dripping cock trapped between his stomach and the cold, smooth surface.

"N--No, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I--I thought I was pleasing you, sir," Levi whimpered. Eren pressed closer, grinding his still clothed cock into the cleft of Levi's ass, the material of his dress pants dragging against Levi's reddened cheeks.

"I will tell you what will please me, kitten," Eren growled, "and right now, you can please me by keeping that pretty little mouth shut and this beautiful little body still so that I can take my pleasure from it as I wish. Do you understand, kitten?"

Levi whimpered, not wanting to disobey by verbally responding nor moving to shake his head. Instead, he licked his lips, hoping the motion would be excused yet taken for the acknowledgment it was. Eren chuckled darkly, so full of something Levi had never heard from his partner that it sent a chill up his spine. He tried to relax, trusting Eren after being with him for so long, having experienced so many scenes at the hands of this man, that nothing could cause his trust to waver.

Eren leaned down, whispering in Levi's ear, "I love seeing you this helpless, tied up for me so I can take what I want." He licked at the junction of Levi's neck and shoulder before biting down harshly. Levi jolted, letting out a sharp whine as he squirmed away from the pain. He was no stranger to pain, particularly during a scene, but the suddenness has startled him, something Eren was usually careful to avoid doing. He tried to calm himself once more, absorbing the warmth of Eren behind him as he steadied his breathing.

"I'll let that one slide, kitten," Eren soothed as he palmed at Levi's hips, dragging them back in a mockery of what was to come, "but ignore my orders again and that ass will get the crop instead of my cock."

Levi whimpered, knowing exactly which crop Eren referred to. Of all the punishments he could receive during a scene, the bite of the narrow crop sent him to tears the fastest. The threat was effective as Levi planted his feet firmly and squared his shoulders once more.

Levi was a masochist, but that didn't mean their scenes didn't still hurt like a motherfucker. Levi's favorites were the floggers, the deep, massaging thumps that shook him to his core and left him feeling it for days. The heavy suede flogger Eren had bought him a few birthdays ago was his favorite. Eren was an expert with it, could bring him to the brink of orgasm just from the strikes, the vibrations shooting through his nerves like fire. 

Levi closed his eyes, listening as Eren rummaged behind him, trying to identify what he would start with. He jumped as he felt the first pricks of the Wartenberg wheel traveling up his bound arms. He yelped, the sensitive skin of his upper arm unused to such sensations. He could feel each spike, each prick as it pressed into the skin of his shoulders, across the base of his neck, down between his shoulder blades. The pressure was exact, enough to dig into the skin, threatening to pierce it but not quite doing so. 

Eren marveled at the pink lines the wheel left in its wake, goosebumps raising on Levi's skin as the man shivered beneath him. Levi gasped as the wheel trailed across the subtle swell of his round ass, the muscles clenching as Eren got closer and closer to his entrance. Levi's breath hitched as Eren ran the wheel across to his hip, then down the outside of his thigh. Levi gasped, the wheel against the back of his knee nearly causing it to give out. Eren placed a steadying hand against the small of Levi's back, keeping him stable, keeping him safe. 

Levi sighed, the chemicals in his brain working their magic, allowing him to sink into himself. He whimpered as Eren ran the wheel against his inner thigh; his legs bowed, trying to escape the bite of the spikes. Eren tutted, clicking his tongue against his teeth in reprimand of Levi's movement. The reminder of the crop that was waiting for him should he disobey Eren's earlier instruction was fresh in Levi's mind, keeping him still once more. 

Eren hummed happily as Levi resumed his position, drawing intricate patterns into Levi's skin with the wheel, relishing the breathy whimpers and moans escaping as he traveled around to Levi's front. Levi's eyes widened as Eren rose between him and the wall, pushing him gently back until he stumbled and fell onto the bed. Eren climbed over him, situating him so that his bound hands beneath his back were not causing him undue discomfort, and then began again. Eren trailed the wheel down Levi's chest, circling it around a nipple as Levi writhed. 

Levi's back arched as the wheel trailed down the center of his stomach, skirting over his navel before trailing into the hair at the base of his stiff and heavy cock. He groaned as Eren stilled, the spikes barely nudging against the sensitive skin at his base. He opened his eyes to meet Eren's gaze as he waited for his partner's next move, sucking in a sharp breath at the wild, sinister look in Eren's eyes. Within moments he was screaming, trying his best to hold still as Eren rolled the wheel up Levi's cock. There was a primal fear, that desire to protect such a sensitive area, but it was at war with the need to feel pain, the need for release, the need for Eren. 

He didn't realize he had been pleading until he heard Eren chuckle, "Don't worry, kitten. There is plenty more."

Eren shifted, turning Levi on his side, unfastening some of the knots and moving Levi's hands to his front, refashioning the tie and hoisting his hands above his head. He turned Levi to his stomach, Levi's hands fisting into the pillows to keep himself grounded. 

"I'm getting your favorite," Eren cooed, happy to give his partner a reward for being so good for him. Levi hummed happily, shimmying in the covers to get himself comfortable, relishing the sting from where the wheel had caused tiny abrasions that now rubbed against the sheets. 

Eren straddled Levi's thighs, grasping the flogger comfortably in his hand. He watched the rise and fall of Levi's back as he breathed, the way the muscles twitched beneath pale skin, a soft flush spreading over his shoulders. The first blow was, by all accounts, gentle, nearly pulling a scoff from Levi. Eren chuckled lightly, smirking at Levi's haughtiness and desire for more. Eren smoothed a warm, tan palm up Levi's spine, calming his squirming before pulling back for another hit. 

One after another, the blows grew stronger. He was careful to stay above Levi's waist, unwilling to risk hitting Levi's kidney area or the threat of painful wrapping. Levi was whimpering, writhing beneath the press of Eren's weight on the back of his thighs. Eren's eyes were blown wide, wild and excited by Levi's cries, watching the tears trailing down Levi's cheeks as he increased his pace. 

Levi was floating, tears pooling in his eyes, a manic grin on his face as the flogger rained down on him. Eren always started out slow. It was frustrating but it always meant he could take more, go for longer. Levi closed his eyes, happy that Eren was still going strong. Usually, Eren would get antsy, anxious to move on to the next toy, work Levi open and pick him apart. This time, however, Eren was calm, measured in his blows in a way that felt nearly like a trance. 

The pleasure was white hot as it burned through Levi's veins. It was agony. Each thump felt like a release, and Levi was lost, swimming through inky blackness behind closed eyes. He breathed deep, blow after blow pulling screams from his already raw throat. Little muttered _thank you_ 's fell from his lips. Praising the man above him. 

Eren was silent, unusual considering the vocal brunette would normally talk Levi through the scene, coaxing him, praising him. Levi squirmed in the absence of Eren's voice, drawing him momentarily from his mind, hearing only the thud of the flogger against his back. He closed his eyes, trusting Eren and trying to sink back into the pleasure. Levi's hands twisted in the sheets, breath hitching as the hits got harder. 

Then, a pain Levi had yet to experience blossomed across his back. He turned to look at Eren in confusion, wondering what had changed. He caught Eren's emerald eyes, blown wide with lust and wild in a way that sent a chill straight to Levi's core. 

"Red," Eren said the moment his eyes met Levi's, voice calm and even as lifted off of Levi. He stood next to the bed to remove all points of contact with Levi, despite desperately wanting to gather his lover into his arms. 

“Wh—“ Levi began, his tongue thick in his mouth as he tried to fight through the fog and back to himself. “Why did you call red?” he forced out. The sound was syrupy and barely a whisper as it passed his lips.

Eren gripped tightly at his own hair, tugging at it to ground himself and calm down. He swallowed, trying to clear his throat of the lump that had settled there, careful not to let Levi see him in a such a state lest he, too, begin to unravel. He reached out, tentatively touching Levi's skin and beginning to undo the ropes as Levi's head lulled to the side. 

“You had gone silent and the tears had stopped…” Eren paused, his eyes squeezing shut as he recalled the image of Levi that was now burned into his mind. He took a step back once the ropes were gone, ensuring there was space between himself and Levi should the other man need the distance to feel safe. 

Levi made a questioning sound, confusion and concern coloring the tone as he rolled over and attempted to crawl towards Eren, only to realize that his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. He whimpered at not being able to feel the tactile reassurance Eren typically offered. Eren's head whipped around towards the sound before his eyes widened as he realized what he had heard. He scooted onto the bed, Levi's pleading eyes drawing him in like a magnet. It was rare that he got to see Levi in such a state, the normally fierce and stoic man always seeming to hide behind a mask of indifference outside of a scene.

Once Levi was wrapped securely in his arms, the raven settling against his chest, Eren's breath began evening out in relief that his lover was still comfortable with his touch. 

Eren tried once more to explain, “When I looked up, I saw something in you I’ve never seen during a scene before. I should have known when you stopped making sounds that something was wrong. I should have known when I no longer saw the tears streaking down your face, but I didn’t. When I looked up, all I saw in your eyes was fear and panic…and I didn’t care. I wanted to keep going no matter how much I knew I was scaring you, and that scared me. So I called red.”

Levi stared up at Eren, eyes still confused and clouded over, body still floating but understanding and respecting Eren's decision. He was a bit lost, unsure what came next if it was Eren who had called the scene. He thought of the few times he had called _red_ , remembered the way Eren had immediately swooped in to comfort him, holding him close and stroking his back to help him calm down. Eren would always carry him to the bath, never putting him down as he bent to run the water for them, always aware of Levi's need to be comforted in those moments. 

Levi struggled, trying to pull away, shaking his head to clear the fog so he could comfort Eren, mirror the things his partner would do in this situation to the best of his ability. His muscles shook, arms barely able to support himself from the strain from earlier. Eren looked on in confusion, trying to decipher if Levi was moving away from him and did not want to be touched. It took a few moments of Levi wobbling and then shifting until he was nearly behind Eren for him to realize Levi's aim. 

"Oh, kitten," Eren said, voice soft and fond and full of adoration, "Just because I'm the one that called 'red' does not mean I need you to take over, to comfort me or soothe me. I called it because I care about your wellbeing and was worried I would cross a line if I didn't stop." Eren couldn't help but smile at the still foggy and confused look that covered Levi's face. He nuzzled into Levi's raven hair, pulling him up and gathering him tightly into his arms. Levi moaned as Eren's arms grazed against the raised skin on his back and ass. 

"Sorry, love," Eren cooed, shifting just a bit more until he could carry Levi against his side, the shorter man's legs wrapped weakly around his hips. Eren positioned his hands carefully, mindful of the welts he had caused, thankful that he had stopped when he had and ready to tend to his perfect partner. 

Eren rose from the bed, whispering words of praise into the crown of Levi's head as the man curled against Eren's side. Eren carried Levi into the en-suite, holding Levi tightly against him as he added a bath bomb to the running water. Levi was nearly asleep against him as he rummaged around, thankful he had set out a juice box and a few snacks prior to the beginning of the scene. He coaxed Levi into taking a few sips, raven hair falling forward as Levi bent to try to find the straw. Levi giggled tiredly when he couldn't find it, still high on the endorphins and adrenalin raging through his system. Eren smiled softly, guiding the straw to Levi's mouth as he lowered them into the water. 

"We will talk about what happened later, love," Eren whispered, situating Levi so his back was pressed tightly against Eren's chest, his ass resting on Eren's thighs to cushion him from the hard bottom of the tub. He kissed across Levi's shoulder, soaking in the happy sigh he felt escape Levi's lips, "for now, Levi, let me show you how much I love you."


End file.
